


Perfect Kill

by remcken



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Dominance, Gay, Implied Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remcken/pseuds/remcken
Summary: Spy and Sniper have developed a routine during their encounters on the battlefield.Intended as a oneshot, but if there's interest, there may be more chapters.





	Perfect Kill

Spy glanced down at his cloaking watch; it was nearly empty. He had almost bumped into an enemy scout on his way to RED's base, which ruined his timing, and he needed cover quickly. Just outside the main door to their base, he decloaked while hugging the wall, waiting for his cloak to recharge and praying his enemies wouldn't notice his thin, dark frame against the bright oak wood building. His heart pounded with adrenaline -- not just because of his potential exposure, but because of his personal little mission.

He stared down at his watch as the bars slowly recovered. At least two pairs of heavy footsteps were coming from the base, and he didn't want to risk another close call. He nervously cloaked, waiting for them to pass. The two loud mercs came blundering out, immediately revving a minigun and spewing rockets, which would drown out any additional footsteps. Spy peeked around the corner, noting a medic sprinting to catch up to his allies. With no threat in sight, Spy, still invisible, took the chance. He darted between the medic and his allies, relying on their noise to cover his own footsteps. He reached the decrepit old stairs and started gingerly ascending to avoid creaking. He barely made it to the halfway landing when his cloak ran out, but he was already in the clear. He continued quietly ascending. Finally ready to approach his target, he paused at the threshold to listen.

Spy's target was much quieter than the other mercs out here. He didn't run around and he preferred quick, clean kills, much like Spy...

Yes, Spy had a revolver and used it when necessary. But he would never give up the thrill of dexterously defeating the larger mercs with a single, well-placed stab from his unassuming knife. Some of his colleagues would say he doesn't fight fairly, but he knew it was a matter of perspective. After all, who can say that burning your enemies to death is fair? Or lobbing grenades from behind safe cover? Using a single bullet from 100 meters away before the target even finishes rounding a corner?

A shot rang out, pulling Spy away from his thoughts.

"All ya bloody 'eads look twelve feet tall," Spy's target laughed cockily, kneeling behind a windowsill and reloading his rifle.

Spy had observed the Australian sniper many times before. He always muttered criticism on his missed shots and congratulated himself on his kills. The latter was what Spy would be waiting for; the congratulatory remark and brief rush of the achievement would be all he needed to keep the marksman distracted.

Another shot fired; Spy had been prepared to pounce, but it was a bad shot, and Sniper cursed quietly, still focusing on his target. Spy's muscles tensed again as the third shot fired.

"Ha! Serves ya roight, ya skinny star-spangled momma's boy!"

Spy closed the gap as Sniper spoke. He was lucky Sniper had focused on a scout; the boy was quick and hard to nail with a long-range bullet. Raising his knife out, Spy snuck it beneath Sniper's chin, and grabbed the man's left shoulder with his free hand.

"'Bout time you showed up," Sniper said, disarming himself and raising his hands in a surrender.

Spy's mouth twisted from his standard grimace into a half-grin. Although he knew Sniper knew it was him, he said nothing. He was going to get his reward for such diligence in travelling all the way out here.

"Is there any chance you're gonna do your job today?" Sniper asked, with a slight distaste in his voice.

"C'est possible... If you're a good boy and do what I ask." Spy purred, reaching under the man's arm and guiding him to a standing position. He then pulled Sniper's arm behind his back and led him just a few feet away, to the wall where there was no window. "Now. Go back to your knees."

Sniper did as he was told. He knew exactly where this was going; they'd done it many times before, in many different places, and they hadn't been caught by either of their teammates yet.

Spy pulled a short rope from his pocket, tying the marksman's wrists together so he could keep his own hands free. He wanted to make a statement when he finally let Sniper get him in his sights, so he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out.

He stepped around the kneeling, handcuffed enemy. Sniper, eye-level with Spy's crotch, had no choice but to fixate on the Frenchman's erection. His eyes went wide and he licked his lips. Happy with his results, Spy stepped forward, and Sniper welcomed him eagerly.

_Sacre bleu, cet homme…_ Immediately, Spy was falling into bliss as Sniper sucked and licked in one motion, pairing wonderfully with the adrenaline from the battle and the fear of getting caught. Evidently, Sniper had been serious about both of them getting back to their jobs, because he was working very hard to get Spy off, licking around the sides of his cock as the two of them thrust together. Spy started losing focus as hedonistic urges took over his body, keeping rhythm with the thrusting. He closed his eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Abruptly, Sniper broke the rhythm, locking his mouth in place around the tip as he licked around his mouth to swallow the excess saliva. Anticipation took over Spy; he twitched at the slight movements of the marksman's tongue. The Frenchman rocked forward and back a bit, craving pleasure, but Sniper kept his grip, denying Spy any satiation. 

After a few moments, anticipation faded, and Spy glared down at the man who was not currently sucking his dick. He began to consider if he should punish Sniper for this impudence. But then, just as quickly as he stopped, Sniper started again, and rapidly accelerated; Spy’s entire body twitched with relief and pleasure. On the verge of losing himself completely to the moment, he summoned all of his willpower to fight through his instincts to maintain focus on one single detail: how to sink the knife.

Footsteps clanged loudly from the stairwell. Spy shuddered and grinned. The potential intruder had brought him back down to earth, but he was still ready to blow, further excited by knowing that this guest wouldn't see a thing. 

As the footsteps quickly ascended, Spy closed his eyes, thrusting to match Sniper's rhythm, and let a wave of pleasure overtake him. He released, and burst into the other man's mouth as he brought down his knife for a fatal blow. 

He allowed himself to indulge in the moment just two seconds more, before he forcefully kicked the dead Australian to land closer to his previously surrendered gun. Tapping a button on his cloaking watch, he disappeared from vision just in time for a demoman to hobble into the room, drunk and disregarding his ally's cum-filled corpse on the ground. Spy mused about why a demo would even be here as he quietly zipped himself up and readied his knife, waiting for the Scotsman to reach him. Just as the drunkard crossed the threshold on Spy's side of the room, Spy swung around and stabbed him. _Should have paid more attention to the dead body._

It was going to be hard for him to top this... Heading directly to Sniper, narrowly avoiding the marksman's teammates, cornering him, receiving an amazing blowjob, and of course, getting the kill as he came. *Mon dieu*, he loved that. Of course he knew prior to his tenure at Teufort it was unrealistic, but thanks to the respawn technology, it was an otherworldly experience. Ah, and he couldn't forget, the sodden Scotsman obliviously traipsing to his doom. Spy already took a great deal of pleasure in his kills (one would have to, to accept a job like this), but to have it mixed with the thrill of nearly being caught during sex was phenomenal.

He would have to apologize to Sniper. They had both been indulging in killing the other while they fucked during their battles, but there had always been verbal agreement until now. But perhaps, Sniper had known. He hadn't slowed when he heard his teammate. Had he been daring Spy to do what he did, lest they get caught?

Spy smiled. He would have bet on it. Sniper could get creative, and despite his lonesomeness and relative awkwardness, he could really indulge himself sexually.

At last, he let the nearby sounds of gunshots and explosions anchor him to reality. He had a job to do. He would have to take it seriously, at least until he and his lover chanced upon each other again.

But first, he lit a cigarette, took a long drag, and flicked it onto the demoman's corpse.

Back to work.


End file.
